La main
by twilight3513
Summary: Je vis au soleil, seule. Il vient du froid, avec sa famille. Une main protectrice, une main que j'aime.
1. Chapter 1

Les gens commencent à se douter. Il va encore falloir que je parte. C'est toujours la même chose. Je m'installe dans une ville, assez grande pour ne pas me faire trop de connaissance - la surpopulation tue la fraternisation. Mais finalement, je parle au voisin, à la boulangère,... et au bout d'une dizaine d'année, ils se demandent pourquoi je ne vieillis pas.

J'ai mal.

C'est un petit bout de mon cœur qu'on arrache à chaque fois. Et j'en ai tellement arraché que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un ersatz au fond de la poitrine.

Il me saisit la main.

Je tourne ma tête et tombe sur deux yeux ambrés profonds et inquiets. Je sais ce qu'il est.

Je me recule vivement et je regarde autour de moi. Qu'un humain voit un vampire se consummer spontanément serait catastrophique.

Avec soulagement, je m'aperçois que nous sommes dans une ruelle complètement déserte. Mes divagations m'ont fait venir ici sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il aura eu au moins l'intelligence de mourir dans un lieu sombre.

Je le regarde à nouveau. Il n'a pas bougé, immobile, me fixant avec une intensité surprenante. Sa peau diaphane le ferait presque prendre pour une statue.

Pourquoi ne hurle-t-il pas de douleur ? Pourquoi ne brule-t-il pas ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà réduit en un petit monticule de cendre grise ?

Je fixe sa main et je regarde la mienne. Je n'ai pas rêvé, il m'a pourtant touché.

Je sens soudain un sorte de picotements. Pas désagréable, juste surprenant.

Au fond de ma poitrine, quelque chose remue.

Désolé, dit-il alors. Mais je t'ai appelé, tu n'as pas répondu. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Aro Volturi a demandé que tu viennes le voir.

Tu travailles pour Aro, crache-je, revenant soudain à une réalité désagréable.

Non, avoue-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas. Je fronce les sourcils.

Aro a souhaité garder ma famille auprès de lui le temps que je vienne te chercher.

Voilà qui explique son inquiétude.

Quel étrange personnage ! Aro l'a-t-il choisi car il savait qu'il était immunisé contre mon pouvoir ?

En tout cas, les Volturis se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour me faire venir. Connaissant mon animosité à leur égard, c'est que l'affaire doit être grave.

Aro t'a dit donné le but de ma venue ?

Je dois te parler de monseigneur.

Je tremble. Il se rapproche de moi et je recule. Il ne doit pas me toucher s'il veut me ramener aux Volturi.

Il tend la main vers moi.

S'il te plait, murmure-t-il.

Bizarrement, j'aimerai bien la saisir. Juste pour voir. Ou juste pour ressentir à nouveau.

Il m'indique une voiture, un coupé sport noir.

Finalement, les clichés vampire sont toujours là.

Il ouvre la porte. Spontanément, il saisit ma main pour m'aider galament à m'asseoir. Je réprime l'envie de la retirer. Je le regarde inquiète : il ne meurt pas. Il ne semble même pas souffrir. Il m'observe, un peu surpris et finit même par sourire.

Il ferme la porte.

Ma main est chaude. L'impression envahit mon corps. C'est agréable. Ca remue à nouveau au fond de ma poitrine. Et je me rends compte que c'est mon cœur racorni. Un tout petit bout vient de repousser.

Je pourrai y prendre du plaisir.

Ce que Edward aime :

sa famille

les longues promenades en solitaire dans la forêt

courir vite

Ce qu'il n'aime pas :

tout ce qui peut l'éloigner de ce qu'il aime


	2. la main chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos review. J'espère que la suite vous conviendra._

Je profite du voyage vers l'aéroport pour prévenir mes quelques connaissances de mon départ. Il serait malheureux qu'une enquête sur ma disparition ne commence. Un décès d'un lointain parent fait toujours l'affaire. Dans quelques jours, j'évoquerai un héritage pour justifier mon déménagement.

De toute façon, il était grand temps que je parte.

L'avion décolle. Edward est à mes côtés. Je suis surprise de sa résistance à l'appel du sang.

Ta famille doit beaucoup compter pour toi, lui demande-je.

Beaucoup, confirme-t-il. Nous sommes sept, très unis...

Tous végétariens ?

Il me regarde, étonné. Je montre la couleur de ses yeux, qui virent maintenant au miel sombre. Il sourit.

Oui. Carlisle, notre père, nous a montré comment nous passer du sang humain. Je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Ses yeux se perdent un moment dans les nuages qui semblent happer l'avion à travers le hublot.

Je suis inquiet, finit-il par murmurer.

Tu n'as aucune raison. Aro ne peut pas se permettre de leur faire du mal s'il veut me parler.

Intrigué, il doit se demander pourquoi je décide de l'aider, qui peut bien être ce monseigneur qui me pousse à le suivre. C'est une raison, bien sûr, mais je sens que ce n'est plus la seule.

Tu connais les Volturi depuis longtemps.

Depuis toujours. Depuis que monseigneur a mordu Aro et qu'il m'a crée.

Il t'a transformé, rectifie-t-il.

Il a mordu ma mère. Elle me portait. Je suis née... différente.

Tes yeux sont chocolats.

Mon cœur bat toujours.

Ta peau est chaude.

Je mange et je dors comme les humains.

Mais tu es immortelle.

Et les vampires se consumment quand ils me touchent.

Je ne suis pas mort.

C'est une première.

Il sourit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imiter.

J'aime les premières, ironise-t-il.

Il est apaisant. L'hôtesse nous apporte le plateau-repas. Je lui vole son verre de champagne et son dessert.

L'avantage de voyager en première classe, souligne-je.

L'avantage de voyager avec un vampire, rajoute-t-il.

Les nuages rougissent de fatigue, le soleil disparaît derrière la ligne d'horizon. L'avion continue, impassible, sa course vers l'Italie et mes yeux se ferment lourdement vers ce futur incertain.

Ce que j'aime :

les longues nuits dans un lit douillet avec une énorme couette.

Rêver en contemplant un soleil qui se couche.

Ecouter les gens rirent

Ce que je n'aime pas :

Tout ce qui peut m'éloigner de ce que j'aime.


	3. la main chapitre 3

La lumière vient chatouiller le bout de mon nez. Le niveau de discussion augmente. Le jour est revenu et je sais que je dois me réveiller. Mais je ne veux pas.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

Un petit bout de cœur a refait surface.

Ma tête est confortablement lovée sur un douiller coussin fait pour moi. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Je reprends vite ma place, rouge de honte.

\- Désolée, bafouille-je.

\- Y a pas de mal, répond-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Deux heures plus tard, nous roulons en direction de Volterra à bord d'une superbe porsche rouge. Je ris intérieurement.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le bitume se déroule l'angoisse me prend. Que va m'annoncer Aro ? Monseigneur est-il avec lui ? Je ne veux pas revoir monseigneur.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je veux une pause. Je me tourne vers Edward. Il me regarde, il a compris. Il me tend sa main. J'hésite.

\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal, murmure-t-il.

Je pose ma paume sur la sienne. Il la pivote et entrelace nos doigts. Un courant électrique me traverse le corps. Un bout de mon cœur réapparait. Je me sens soudain apaisée. J'ai compris, Edward m'apaise.

Je ferme les yeux et je souris.

La voiture est garée devant l'imposante porte du palais des Volturi. Il fait chaud et j'ai froid. Edward attend que je sois prête. Je pousse la porte d'entrée.

L'entrée a changé, plus moderne, plus de lumière.

Une humaine vient nous accueillir.

Les Volturis aiment s'en entourer, ils les considèrent comme des animaux de compagnie. Elle reconnaît immédiatement Edward et nous prit de la suivre. Nous rentrons dans un ascenseur et elle appuie sur le dernier étage.

Je me colle au fond et je ferme les yeux. Je déteste les endroits exigus. La main d'Edward frole la mienne, je m'en empare avidement. Tant pis si elle s'en aperçoit. Tant pis si elle le dit à Aro.

Les portes s'ouvrent, la femme sort et je m'éloigne d'Edward. Nous entrons dans la salle de reception. Elle n'a pas changé. Les trois trônes s'alignent dans le fond. Aro se lève d'un bond et s'avance vers moi. L'humaine ignorée s'incline respectueusement et disparaît.

Le Volturi s'arrête à une distance raisonnable, loin de mes bras.

Caïus et Marcus ne bougent pas. Ils sont arrivés après. Ils n'ont jamais compris la relation qui nous unit.

Sur la droite, j'aperçois sept personnes aux yeux de miel brulé entourés de deux grandes baraques et d'une femme enfant au sourire méchant. Ce doit être la famille d'Edward. Il les regarde intensément. Je sais qu'il veut aller vers eux mais il reste à côté de moi.

Je me retourne vers Aro et je me décide à l'affronter.

\- Bella, ma fille, enfin. Quel bonheur de te revoir.

\- Bonjour, père.

Je sens Edward sursauter à mes côtés. Je ne relève pas.

\- Tu as l'air de bien aller.

\- Autant qu'il se peut étant donné les circonstances. Mais tu ne t'es pas donné autant de mal à me retrouver pour simplement t'enquérir de ma santé.

Il hésite. Il veut prendre du temps. Pourquoi ?

Il se tourne vers Edward.

\- Edward. J'avoue être un peu surpris de te voir encore en vie. Ma fille a une certaine capacité à se débarasser des vampires que je lui envoie. Comment pourrais-je te remercier ?

Aro tend la main vers lui. Si Edward la lui serre, mon père verra qu'il est immunisé contre mon pouvoir, il verra que j'ai dormi ma tête posée sur son épaule, il verra mon sourire quand nos doigts s'entrelacent. Il sera en danger.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu prendre des nouvelles directement à la source, dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui. Elles seront plus fiables.

Aro recule, un éclair d'appréhension dans le regard. Il se ressaisit vite et son théatralisme reprend le dessus.

\- Il a fait le travail que tu lui as demandé. Tu peux lui rendre sa famille et le laisser partir, rajoute-je.

\- Ah ! C'est donc cela, s'exclame le premier des Volturi. Bella et son cœur d'artichaut. Je savais que la réunion de cette famille te toucherait. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu rejoindre la tienne ?

\- Sans doute ont-ils des atouts que tu ne possèdes pas ?

Sa langue claque de désapprobation. Je vois la femme enfant s'avancer, indignée, prête à me punir. Viens donc, pauvre idiote.

Aro l'arrête d'un geste. Dommage !

\- Je voudrai te montrer quelque chose, me propose-t-il en m'indiquant une porte derrière les Cullen. Peut-être Carlisle et sa famille pourraient-ils se joindre à nous, je serai curieux d'avoir leur avis sur ce que je souhaite montrer à mon enfant.

Le plus âgé des Cullen s'incline. Aro nous précède, Edward se place à côté de moi.

\- Tu es la fille d'Aro, me chuchote-t-il, presque en colère.

J'ai mal, je ne veux pas qu'il me parle comme cela. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense cela de moi. Mon cœur se rabougrit.

\- On ne choisit pas tous sa famille, répond-je un peu sèchement.

La pièce est plus petite. Elle est vide en dehors d'une cage couverte d'un drap en son centre. Aro m'invite à m'avancer devant, les autres sont derrière.

Aro et ses mises en scène. Je déteste.

\- Deux de mes employés m'ont apporté ceci voilà six mois. Depuis j'essaye de te retrouver. Je pense que cela peut t'interesser.

\- Si on en venait au fait, père, m'irrite-je.

Un sourire inquiétant apparaît sur son visage. Il tape trois fois dans les mains et retire le rideau. Il me fixe. Il attend ma réaction. Pitoyable.


	4. la main chapitre 4

D'abord j'aperçois une masse informe, une chose recroquevillée dans le coin de la cage. Elle cherche du réconfort contre le métal froid des barreaux. Puis des mèches châtains hirsutes commencent à bouger. Deux yeux chocolats, trop grands sur un visage crasseux, captent mon regard.

\- Mon dieu, murmure-je, horrifiée.

C'est moi ! En plus jeune, plus sale, plus sauvageonne. Repliée en position fœtale, c'est moi, ma jumelle, mon double. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, elle aussi a vu, m'a vue. Elle devient soudain autre, ses traits se transforment en furie, elle hurle, se lève et jette contre les barreaux, ses bras tendus vers moi pour tenter de m'attraper.

Je me recule, je tombe, je finis par terre. Je m'en fous. Je la regarde. J'ai le diable en face de moi, Un diable avec mon visage qui hurle.

J'ai mal.

Mon cœur se racornit.

Je sens du mouvement autour de moi. Edward crie de ne pas nous toucher, ni moi, ni cette... chose. Je le regarde. Ses yeux me fixent, à la fois apeurés et inquiets.

Instinctivement, je porte ma main à ma bouche. Je suis le diable. Je suis comme cette chose dans la cage. Tout le monde a peur de moi.

Mon cœur devient une minuscule bille et j'ai mal.

Aro lève la voix et tout le monde se fige. Il s'accroupit près de moi, son ton devient suave. Il me charme.

\- Une seule personne peut avoir créer un être telle qu'elle.

\- Monseigneur, répond-je.

\- Il veut créer une armée de toi. Tu es son chef d'oeuvre, celle qui est à la fois une vampire et une humaine, celle qu'il est le seul à pouvoir toucher sans mourir. Alors il crée une armée de toi.

\- Pour me vaincre.

\- Pour redevenir ce qu'il était avant.

\- Il ne doit pas redevenir Monseigneur.

\- Il ne doit pas. Nous devons travailler ensemble pour le vaincre. Cela ne doit pas redevenir comme avant.

Je me ressaisis. Je dois avoir la tête froide, réfléchir à ce qu'il me propose.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas travailler ensemble.

\- Mais tu peux travailler avec les Cullen.

Je le regarde surpris. Puis Edward. Pourquoi faut-il mêler les Cullen à cette vieille histoire qui ne les regarde pas. Sait-il qu'Edward peut également me toucher ? Il ne doit pas savoir. Edward n'est pas Monseigneur.

Aro se lève et se tourne vers Carlisle.

\- Carlisle, saurais-tu comment on peut arriver à créer un jumeau comme Bella?

\- Le clonage a déjà été tenté sur des humains mais jusqu'ici sans résultat. Ce que vient de faire cet homme que vous appelez Monseigneur tient du miracle. Il a dû garder un échantillon de l'ADN de votre fille en état durant tout ce temps et trouver des scientifiques de très haut niveau pour effectuer le travail. C'est quasiment impossible.

\- Le résultat ne semble pas totalement concluant.

\- Les clonages faits sur les animaux ont montré que l'ADN se dégradait rapidement. Je suis quand même surpris. Elle doit avoir une petite vingtaine d'année. Physiquement, elle ne paraît pas avoir de problèmes. Mais psychologiquement...

Je ne veux pas entendre la suite.

\- Laisse partir les Cullen, Aro. Ce ne sont pas leur affaire.

\- Edward a été le seul à survivre à votre rencontre. Les Cullen ont une vie qui semble être la plus proche de la tienne. Et Carlisle a les connaissances nécessaires pour t'aider à comprendre comment Monseigneur a fait. En comprenant sa manière d'agir, tu pourras le retrouver. Il ne doit pas gagner.

Il a raison. Mais je ne peux pas impliquer les Cullen.

Edward s'avance vers son père.

\- Nous devons les aider. Je ne connais pas ce Monseigneur mais visiblement sa venue ne serait bonne ni pour les vampires, ni pour les humains.

Je lui fais signe de renoncer. Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. Mais il est convaincu.

\- D'accord, acquiesce son père.

\- Bien, s'exclama Aro, en applaudissant, heureux d'avoir gagné. Vous devriez tous repartir en Amérique. Bella doit pouvoir se concentrer loin de tout cela. Nous communiquerons régulièrement.

Partir loin d'ici. A cet instant, c'est la seule chose que je désire. Je discuterai avec les Cullen et leur implication plus tard. Edward et son père rejoignent le reste de la famille et se dirigent vers la sortie. Je leur emboite le pas.

\- Comment fais-tu ?

La voix est fluette, mais je sais que c'est elle. Cette chose qui parle comme moi. Je me retourne. Son visage a de nouveau changé. J'y vois maintenant de la douleur. La haine que j'éprouve pour elle s'évapore.

\- Comment fais-tu pour supporter cette douleur ? Ce venin qui tente de me transformer constamment et mon corps qui resiste et qui a mal. Ca me ronge. Ca envahit ma tête et je deviens folle.

Tous me regardent. Personne ne sait, je ne l'ai jamais dit.

\- J'essaye de la contrôler, réponds-je difficilement. Même si des fois c'est plus dur.

\- Quand est-ce plus dur?

\- Quand mon cœur diminue.

\- Je n'arrive pas à contrôler. J'ai mal, tout le temps, constamment. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi.

Elle me regarde désespérée. Je comprends.

\- Je suis désolée, est la seule chose que je peux lui dire.

\- Tue-moi ! Murmure-t-elle.

Je la fixe surprise, incertaine de ce que je viens d'entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je te ressemble. Je n'ai pas demandé à être comme ça. Et je ne pourrais jamais être forte comme toi. Ne m'en veux pas, ne me laisse pas souffrir. Tue-moi.

La tuer ! Je suis effrayée. Je me tourne. Edward me fixe. Il est aussi stupéfait que moi. Tout le monde m'observe. Ils veulent savoir ma réaction. Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules et je fais un pas vers la sortie.

\- Pitié, me supplie mon double.

Elle ne pourra jamais gérer la douleur. Elle aura mal durant des siècles et des siècles, recroquevillée à jamais dans cette cage, complètement folle. Les Volturi vont certainement tenter des expériences sur elle pour comprendre comment Monseigneur a réussi ce clonage. Sans doute eux aussi veulent des répliques de moi, former leur propre armée de vampire-humain.

Je regarde à nouveau Edward. Mon regard se durcit. J'ai pris ma décision. Il acquiesce. Je fais demi-tour. Je me dirige vers la cage.

\- Je t'interdis, hurle Aro. Ne la tue pas. Nous avons besoin d'elle.

Un de ces gardes tente de m'arrêter. Un grand gaillard aux cheveux bruns et au visage anguleux. Il me saisit à la nuque. Un quart de seconde. Puis un hurlement ! Il s'agenouille, tient sa main dans l'autre, la regarde comme si elle est hantée. Son corps s'agite de soubresaut, se recroqueville sur lui. En un instant, un tas de cendre prend sa place.

Tout le monde recule. Je suis dangereuse. Dans la cage, mon double s'est à nouveau recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurniche de douleur.

Ne pas réfléchir. Sinon, je renonce. Je saisis sa tête d'une main, ses épaules d'une autre. Je lui arrache les cervicales d'un coup sec. Son corps devient soudain tout mou. Je laisse mes mains quelques secondes. Le feu fait tout disparaitre.

Aro hurle son mécontentement. Je m'en fiche.

Ne pas réfléchir pour ne pas avoir mal. Où est la sortie ? Je dévale les escaliers. Derrière moi, j'entends les Cullen me rattraper.

Je passe devant l'humaine et fait claquer l'énorme porte. La lumière inonde mes yeux. Je me plante au milieu de la place. Aucun d'entre eux ne me suivront de peur que les habitants de Volterra ne surprennent leur différence. Mes mains se crispent, la fureur envahit mes pensées. Je me laisse inonder et je hurle.

Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues. J'ai mal. Où est mon cœur ? A-t-il disparu?

Soudain, tout s'apaise. Je respire. J'ouvre les yeux. Il a pris ma main. Je n'ai presque plus mal. Il est à côté de moi, avec une casquette sur la tête et une écharpe autour du cou. Il a bravé l'interdiction pour moi. Il est au soleil. Devant tout le monde. Pour moi. Mes yeux le supplient de m'aider.

\- Dans la voiture.

Sa voix est douce mais ferme. J'obtempère. Il m'installe dans la Porsche et prend le volant. Il démarre en trombe, zigzague entre les rues pavées du village et sort de Volterra. Je reste hagard devant la vitre.

\- Ca va, me demande-t-il alors.

\- Je l'ai tuée, gémis-je.

Ses doigts s'entrelacent avec les miens.

\- C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Quelque chose s'agite dans ma poitrine. Je dois faire revenir mon cœur. Je dois trouver Monseigneur et le détruire. Pour moi, pour elle.

Le voyage en avion me parait flou.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec cette fille ? Demande Carlisle à son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est spéciale. Je lui tiens la main et elle devient spéciale.

Ce que Edward aime :

\- les petites mains pales

\- la chaleur sur sa peau

\- les grands yeux chocolats

\- son sourire

Ce qu'il n'aime pas :

Tout ce qui empêcher ce qu'il aime.


	5. la main chapitre 5

Je me réveille dans une nouvelle voiture, sur des routes sinueuses. Tout est vert. C'est beau. Sa main est toujours dans la sienne. Je n'ai plus mal.

La voiture s'arrête devant une en verre et en aluminium. C'est grand. C'est lumineux. C'est beau.

Carlisle est à côté de moi. Il sourit. Edward me tend la main. Je la prends. Il me fait rentrer. Je visite la maison. Elle me plait. Je suis bien.

Trois jours que je suis ici. J'admire les grands arbres verts devant la maison. J'écoute les oiseaux chanter. Les feuilles bruissent au vent. La pluie fouette le sol. Edward joue au piano. C'est beau.

J'observe la famille Cullen vivre normalement. Carlisle part au travail. Il est docteur à l'hôpital de la ville. Esmée, sa femme, restaure des vieux meubles. Alice sautille dans toute la maison. Rosalie répare les voitures. Jasper et Emmet se chamaillent dans le jardin.

J'aime les entendre rire.

Edward s'inquiète.

\- Elle ne parle plus.

\- Laisse lui du temps.

Je tends ma main vers lui. Il entrelace ses doigts autour des miens. Il reste à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas mal. Alors pourquoi mon cœur ne grandit pas ?

Emmet fait la moue.

\- Pourquoi tu peux la toucher toi ?

\- Fiche lui la paix, Emmett.

\- Tous les vampires meurent, sauf toi. Qu'est ce que t'as de spécial frangin ?

Il m'observe, amusé et curieux. Il est capable de faire une bêtise par immaturité. J'ai un peu peur. Je recule.

\- Alors si je te touche, tu me tues, insiste-t-il.

\- Arrête grogne Edward.

Trop tard. Il s'élance vers moi. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi incontrôlable peut-il arriver à se passer du sang humain ?

Quel idiot ! Je fais un pas de côté. Et je tombe sur Esmée !

Je hurle :

\- Non !

Vite ! Je me recule. Mais je sais que c'est trop tard. Je la regarde. Je retiens ma respiration. Tout le monde retient sa respiration.

Rien ne se passe. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi elle ne meurt pas ?

\- Désolé, chuchote Emmett, penaud.

Esmée me sourit.

\- Tout va bien.

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je tue les vampires. C'est ma défense.

Elle tend la main vers moi. Je me fige. Et puis doucement ma main se lève. Nos doigts se frôlent.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas tuer les Cullen ? Je souris, soulagée.

\- A mon tour, dit Alice en se jetant sur moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'éviter. Elle m'enlace, rigole. Emmett me donne une tape dans le dos. Personne ne meurt.

\- Intéressant, conclut Carlisle.

Je le regarde me sourire à son tour. Il a le regard d'un père fier de ses enfants. Un regard ambré. Peut-être que je ne peux pas les tuer car ils sont végétariens. Mon esprit ne les interprête pas comme un danger.

Je suis heureuse.

Edward prend ma main. Avec lui, c'est différent. Ca chatouille, la chaleur monte le long de mon bras. Je me sens bien.

Un petit bout de cœur pousse.

Je suis assise sur la terrasse. Emmett et Jasper se chamaillent. Encore. Alice rit et Rosalie grogne. Carlisle est au travail. Esmée s'occupe de décorer une chambre pour moi. C'est une surprise. Mais j'ai entendu Alice en parler à Rosalie. Edward vient m'apporter une tisane au miel. Ses yeux sont plus clairs. Il est beau.

\- J'aime bien ta famille, avoue-je.

\- Elle est un peu agaçante, parfois.

\- Elle est tellement normale,...

\- Comme une famille humaine ?

Je souris.

\- Presque.

\- Ma famille t'aime bien aussi.

Un instant de bonheur. Un instant normal. Avant que tout ne recommence. Bientôt, Monseigneur reviendra. Il me faudra le combattre. Et quelque soit le résultat, plus rien ne sera normal.

Un brin de tristesse dans un moment idéal.

\- Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir.

Je ris.

\- Tu ne manges pas.

\- Toi si. Juste un moment normal.

Ce que j'aime :

les grandes mains pales

les moments normaux

les rires dans le jardin

nos doigts qui s'entrelacent

les yeux couleur miel.

Ce que je n'aime pas :

tout ce qui va m'éloigner de ce que j'aime


	6. la main chapitre 6

Petit restaurant italien à deux heures de route de la maison des Cullen. La famille aime vivre isoler.

\- Pour être nous, explique Edward.

Une jolie table sous la lumière tamisée, une musique douce, un petit côté kitch assumé. J'aime.

La serveuse le reluque en nous apportant le menu. Je n'aime pas.

Edward me propose un apéritif. Il en prend un pour lui aussi. Ca me fait rire.

Il me parle de sa transformation, de sa vie avec Carlisle, de l'arrivée d'Esmée et de ses frères et sœurs.

Je lui réponds les pays que j'ai visités, les personnages que j'ai rencontrés.

Nous n'avons vraiment pas eu la même vie. Lui à se cacher dans l'ombre, entouré de sa famille. Moi cherchant le soleil, toujours seule.

La serveuse fait la grimace en voyant nos doigts entrelacés. Elle pose l'assiette de pâtes au pesto un peu trop fort.

Je m'en fiche. Je me sens bien. Ma petite pousse cardiaque s'agite. Une nouvelle feuille apparaît.

Je plonge ma fourchette. C'est bon.

Edward regarde nos doigts. Son pouce caresse la paume de ma main.

Ma fourchette pique dans une autre pâte.

\- Quand je tiens ta main, je me sens plus fort. C'est une drole d'impression. J'aime bien. J'en ai besoin.

Je reste figée, la bouche ouverte. Les yeux ronds. Edward sourit. Il peut se moquer. C'est une sacrée révélation. Lui aussi ressent quelque chose.

Je pose ma fourchette et réfléchit quelques secondes. Puis je murmure :

\- Quand tu me tiens la main, je n'ai plus mal.

Il reste figé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds. Je souris. Je ne me moque pas.

\- As tu souvent mal ?

\- A chaque fois que je quitte un lieu, un ami, une vie. Mon cœur disparaît un peu plus. Et j'ai mal.

\- Comment un cœur peut-il disparaître ?

\- Mon cœur d'humaine. Le venin le fait disparaître. Quand je te tiens la main, le venin s'en va un peu. Des parties de mon cœur reviennent. Et je n'ai plus mal.

Il sourit. Il est heureux.

Je suis heureuse.

Nous marchons sous les réverbères éclairés. Il ne lache plus ma main. Quelques étoiles scintillent dans le ciel.

\- Demain, il va faire beau, dit-il. Que dirais-tu d'une promenade dans la montagne ?

\- Je ne cours pas aussi vite que toi.

\- Je sais être patient.

Oui, il l'est.

Nous marchons longtemps. Je m'endors dans la voiture. Il me porte dans un grand lit douillet. La couette est blanche et épaisse. Les oreillers moelleux.

Je suis bien.

J'attrape son bras. Je veux qu'il reste.

\- Je suis froid.

\- Non ! Tu es tiède.

Il met son bras sous ma tête. Je me blottis contre lui. Mon cœur grandit. Je dors, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce que Edward aime :

Les couettes blanches, le souffle contre sa joue, la peau douce

Ce qu'il n'aime pas :

les sourcils qui se froncent, les gémissements, la douleur chez l'autre.


	7. la main chapitre 7

\- Comment fais-tu ?

La même voix fluette. La mienne, plus fragile, plus douloureuse. Elle apparaît devant moi, mon double parfait, la peau plus blanche, crasseuse, les cheveux mal coiffés.

\- Comment fais-tu pour supporter la douleur ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Maintenant j'ai moins mal, explique-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai trouvé une main. Une main qui m'apaise.

\- Je la veux. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

\- Mais je t'ai tuée. Tu ne peux plus souffrir.

\- Je ne peux pas mourir. Monseigneur me l'a interdit. Je veux ma main. Je veux que la douleur cesse.

La lumière me chatouille. J'ai bien dormi. Je cligne des yeux et le découvre en train de me regarder. Il me sourit. Je suis bien. Sa main enlève une mèche de mes cheveux, ses doigts frolent ma joue. Un autre bout de mon cœur apparaît. Il est ma main.

La voiture s'arrête au bout d'un chemin forestier. Le sol est vert, le tronc des arbres est vert, les feuilles sont vertes. Même le ciel gris au-dessus de nous semble se teinter de nuance verte. Je ris.

Edward me prend la main et nous marchons. Une bruyère ! Un tronc d'arbre ! Tout est calme. Tout est silencieux. C'est agréable.

Le soleil est haut. La forêt s'ouvre sur un cercle de fleurs. Un rayon de soleil nous accueille. Edward me regarde sourire.

Nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe. L'odeur est printanière.

\- Je viens souvent seul. J'aime ce calme.

\- Je te dérange, murmure-je.

Son visage se rapproche du mien. Son sourire m'apaise.

\- Je voulais être ici avec toi.

Ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Naturellement. Simplement.

Mon cœur explose. Il s'ouvre. Un autre apparaît. Une belle mue. Le sang afflut. Le venin disparaît. De nouvelles émotions arrivent. Plus pures. Plus vives. Plus belles.

Je me love dans ses bras. Il me serre fort. J'y resterai pour l'éternité.

\- Il va quand même falloir qu'on rentre, murmure Edward.

Je ris. C'est une connexion. Une âme sœur.

Nous rentrons tard. Encore.

Je m'endors dans la voiture.

Il m'emmène dans mon lit et s'allonge à mes côtés. Encore.

Ma tête s'enfonce dans le creux de son cou. J'ai trouvé ma place pour l'éternité.

\- Je sais pourquoi je ne peux pas te tuer, le murmure-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je dors.

Ce que j'aime :

Ses lèvres. Sa main. Mon cœur qui pousse.

Ce que je n'aime pas :

Tout ce qui peut m'éloigner de ce que j'aime.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour ne plus avoir mal ?

Maintenant, elles sont deux devant moi. Deux clones parfaites, crasseuses et sales.

\- Mon cœur a expulsé le venin. Mon côté humain est le plus fort. Et je n'ai plus mal. Je suis heureuse.

\- Heureuse, répètent-elles pensive. C'est quoi être heureuse.

\- C'est sourire et rire. C'est tenir la main de quelqu'un et savoir qu'on a l'éternité ensemble.

\- Moi aussi, je veux une main.

\- C'est possible. Il faut trouver son ame sœur, celle qui arrivera à te transformer.

\- Où la trouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'elle existe. Une pour chacune de nous trois.


	8. la main chapitre 8

Je me réveille. Il n'est plus là. Je m'étire comme un chat. Mon bras bute sur quelque chose de chaud. Je me retourne. Il est là. Il me regarde si intensément que j'en suis génée. Je me cache sous la couette. Il vient me rejoindre. Il m'embrasse.

\- Impossible de trouver une trace de ce Monseigneur, annonce Carlisle. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien.

\- Es-tu sûr que ce soit lui qui est crée ton double me demande Edward.

J'acquiesce.

\- Je parle avec elles, lui avoue-je.

\- Avec ton clone.

Je fais un signe de tête.

\- Mais elle est morte.

\- Il y en a deux autres. La nuit, quand je dors, je parle avec elles.

Edward est inquiet. Toute la famille est inquiète. S'inquiéter pour moi ? C'est une première.

\- Elles sont dangereuses, commente Jasper.

\- Elles sont malheureuses. Elles ont mal. Elles veulent partir. Et monseigneur les retient.

\- Tu penses qu'elles pourraient se retourner contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est possible.

\- Comment ?

\- Si elles ont l'espoir.

\- Quel espoir ?

\- De trouver une main.

Le printemps arrive vite.

Tout passe tellement vite lorsqu'on est amoureux.

Lorsqu'on est heureux.

Lorsque votre cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite.

Je suis dans une clairière fleurie avec Edward. J'aime l'embrasser sous le soleil. Ils me donnent chaud tous les deux.

\- Resteras-tu lorsque toute cette histoire sera finie, me demande Edward.

\- Je resterai si tu le souhaites.

\- Toute la vie ?

Je souris.

\- Toute la vie. Un concept étrange pour des vampires.

\- Nous pourrions voyager. Je te présenterai nos cousines d'Alaska.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup les rencontrer.

Nous nous allongeons dans l'herbe fleurie. Ca sent bon. Je ferme les yeux. Je prends une grande respiration. Mon esprit s'envole. Loin. Au delà de l'Alaska.

\- J'ai mal... Et j'ai peur.

Mes deux clones apparaissent. Elles tremblent.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous peur ?

\- Monseigneur veut que nous te retrouvions.

\- Alors le grand jour va arriver.

\- Il veut te tuer.

\- Il me craint.

\- Pourquoi te craint-il ?

\- Car je n'ai plus peur de lui.

\- Nous, nous avons peur de lui. Il va nous faire du mal si nous n'obeissons pas.

\- Plus mal que maintenant ?

Elles ne disent rien. Elles hésitent. Elles me voient et je ne suis plus comme elles. Elles voient qu'elles peuvent changer.

\- Quand serez-vous là ?

\- Dans sept jours.


End file.
